The Halls of the Mountain Kings
by Kicollette
Summary: For Thorin Oakenshield, the after life was everything he had been told, and more. He would have rested in eternal peace had it not been for one last responsibility - finding Kili's ghost. He will need the help of old friends Bilbo, Gandalf, and the Dwarves in his search. Several OC. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

The Halls of the Mountain Kings

It had taken nearly two years, but Bilbo Baggins had completely returned to the peaceful routine of the Shire. His home was refurbished and pantry well stocked, and his garden appropriately planted. Or perhaps inappropriately planted, as he had brought back a few Elvish flowers he had admired, and Eastern vegetables that he had grown fond of during his journey across Middle-Earth. Yes, Bilbo was quite enjoying life in the Shire again.

That is what he told Gandalf the Grey, as Gandalf sat down for an after dinner pipe.

"Aren't you going to get that?" asked Gandalf.

"Get what?" replied Bilbo .

"There is a tapping on your door."

"I don't hear anything. Are you teasing me, or is this an anticipated side-effect of multiple blows to the head? My doctor has warned me that damages from ill-advised adventures can take years to catch up and render me infirm." 

Gandalf raised his hand for quiet and listened. "Oh, my. I did not expect this at all."

Gandalf rose from his comfortable seat in the great chair that Bilbo had prepared, and strode to the entrance. He opened the green door a peek, and then threw it open wide.

Bilbo peeked around Gandalf to see...nothing. Just the sky at dusk.

"I can't say that I am happy to see you, old friend." Gandalf spoke to the empty air.

Bilbo spoke up. "Gandalf? I don't see anyone."

"No, I am sure you can't. Bilbo, would you mind terrible inviting Thorin in to sit with us this evening?"

"Thorin, you mean, " sputtered Bilbo, "Thorin Oakenshield is out there..."

"His ghost, yes."

Bilbo, "No, I don't think I can. No, that's not quite. Hmmm, not to be rude but I don't think that is a good idea at all."

Gandalf gave him an assuring smile, "Thorin could not harm you if he wanted to and believe me, he means you no harm. His business is with me, and if you do not mind, I would like to conduct it inside. Even ghosts enjoy the pleasure of a warm hearth in the evening."

(*************)

"So, is it a bad thing that Thorin's ghost is here?" Bilbo asked anxiously, "Is he angry with me? I thought ghosts were supposed to, you know, move on."

Gandalf nodded and tugged on his pipe, perplexed, "They certainly are supposed to move on. I had thought Thorin was ready to depart, having set things right with so many, including you. It is not a good things when spirits stay. What is that, Thorin? Oh, my, it is an even worse thing when they leave yet come back."

"Perhaps you and I need a drink Bilbo," Gandalf suggested, "and I will translate for you."

"Should I pour one for Thorin, too?"

"I believe that would be a nice gesture. Make this seem a bit more ...normal."

Gandalf turned to an empty chair nearest the fire, and spoke to the not so empty air.

"Thorin, if you will tell your tale, I will speak it in echo, that Bilbo will know what is said. He is our host, after all."

Gandalf turned to Bilbo and accepted the glass of port. "Thorin is well pleased that you will hear his story."

Thorin's spirit sat in a chair and stared into Bilbo's fireplace. He smiled heartily as he began.

"The afterlife was everything we had been told, and more. I followed a river of ...stars... in the sky to the Dwarf Hall built by Mahal for his people. All of my ancestors were there, for this was the Hall of Heroes and Kings.

Because we had been Kings, or could have been Kings of our people, it was important for our souls to congregate here. Dwarves believed a King could rise again and resume his Kingship if needed to save his people in time of great trouble. Whoever that King might be, he would need the strength and wisdom of all who had come before. It was only through sharing of their knowledge that a perfect King of Dwarves could emerge.

I was happy there, reunited with my beloved father, Thrain, who had suffered so much in the captivity of Sauron. And my grandfather, Thror! I finally knew Thror in his prime, before gold sickness took hold of him. Oh, he was a magnificent warrior. My brother Frerin, who had died so young in battle, was there. He could still make me laugh with his jokes and antics. It was a joyful reunion. Fili and Kili were with me, as well. I introduced them to family they had never met. There was feasting, dancing, music, and tales of great deeds.

I listened to them all, and spoke in turn of my own battles, friendships, defeats, and regrets. There was so much to tell about life after Erebor was taken by Smaug, and the hardships we faced. A future King would need to know these things. I was glad to tell it, and glad to tell the many things I had done wrong, that none would repeat them.

Fili spoke as well. As young as he was, he had so many great adventures to tell, so many ideas and plans in his head. I wished I had listened to that boy more when I was alive.

And then there was Kili. Kili listened, same as us, but Kili never spoke. Not a word. Not even his name.

I asked my fellow souls what was to be done. They said that I should not worry, that it was natural for those who had died young like Frerin, or experienced great solitude or torture before death as my own father, to be shocked and mute for a time. They became better in this place, and eventually all wounds healed.

Kili did not become better. He seemed to fade as time passed, though there was no true sense of time where we were. Fili and I looked, and Kili was gone."

Bilbo interrupted "What does that mean, Gandalf?"

"I am not sure." Gandalf said with a helpless shrug, " No one person's path to the afterlife is the same. Thorin is the first Dwarf who has passed over and come back that I have ever heard of. This is all new to me."

Gandalf turned back to the fire, "What is that?"

Thorin continued his story

"I knew what had happened. It had to do with the time that Kili became separated from us, and arrived at Erebor with that Elf girl. I told Kili terrible, hateful things - that he had disgraced himself to care for an Elf, and insulted his mother and all Dwarf-kind, and he should be ashamed and never speak of the time he was with her. I made him send her away without even a proper good bye.

I stopped his voice in this world _and_ the next. I took a boy to war and sacrificed him for love of gold and old grudges. In the afterlife, he carried the burdens of my pride and poor judgment with him and denied a part of his life that was his alone."

Gandalf now spoke his own mind, for the benefit of Bilbo and Thorin, "So, Thorin believes Kili somehow found his way back to Middle-Earth, and Thorin followed. But Thorin, you do not know if Kili only went to another Dwarf Hall, for those who cannot recover. You do not know that he came all the way back to Middle-Earth."

Thorin was insistent, "Yes he did come here. The boy had unfinished business in Middle-Earth. He did not go to a lesser place. His place was in the Hall of Kings, with his family, when he was ready.

Gandalf raised his hands in apology, "I wish you well in finding him, but he is not here and I have no way of knowing where he might be."

Thorin sighed, "I have been hunting him for months, and there is not much time left - I can feel it. I have been to Blue Mountain, and every place Kili and Fili lived. I have been to Bywater, and Bree and I have been to Rohan - though why he would revisit that miserable winter, I know not. I have been through Erebor and back. I have been through Misty Mountains and Beorn's house and even Thranduil's Keep but I cannot find him. Now I have come here, to Bilbo and the start of our journey.

There are but two places left to look. With my sister - and I admit I am a coward that I did not look in on her already - and with that Elf girl named Rhavaniel Mordemirdanian. I know where my sister is, and I will see her soon. But I cannot find the girl.

I need your help, Gandalf."


	2. Scales

Gandalf sympathized with Thorin's despair at the loss of Kili. Any lost soul, Kili's included, was in danger of becoming enslaved to Sauron if trapped on Middle-Earth. But in the grand scheme of the battle between good and evil, Kili was sadly inconsequential. He was no great necromancer. He held no secret maps or keys. He was one lone young man who had died tragically in battle. Kili's soul would not tip power in Sauron's favor. Searching for him would surely distract Gandalf, and during such distractions, Sauron could achieve much.

The search for the One Ring must continue.

Thorin need not guess the reasons for Gandalf's hesitancy.

"We are not friends." Thorin told Gandalf bluntly, "You are not friends with the line of Durin. You do not want to help me because our plans do not coincide."

Gandalf stiffened at the accusation, but remained silent.

"You only helped with the Dwarf quest to reclaim Erebor because the destruction of Smaug served your purpose. You did not care if every Dwarf died in the process. We were tools to you - not friends, not brothers in arms. You think I did not know that?"

"And how was your part of the bargain different?" Gandalf asked.

"I was no different. I was ready to make sacrifices - of lives that were not mine to give - for what I thought was the greater good. Many more Dwarves will live, be born, and thrive, because they have a homeland again. That gladdens me. And you have your strong allies in the North when the time comes. Dain Ironfoot and Bard the Bowman are good men, and they will see their Kingdoms rebuilt to hold the tide of Sauron.

Many good men would look upon what we did and say our results justified our methods.

I say that we alone can judge if we are good men, and the tipping of the scales will not be by one great battle or deed, but by many small ones. How can we call ourselves good men if we make such judgments about what rises high enough for us to take action? Is it a good deed to save Kili? It certainly is a good deed - there is no debate. To say this good boy was not _worth_ the effort brings you low.

Bilbo taught me that - the importance of the small battles, the small choices. I thought you already knew that because of your friendship with him. I thought it was fitting that I find you with him."

"You stopped translating, Gandalf." Bilbo noted. "Is there something wrong? Thorin is not trying to convince you, is he? Because it should not take that much time."

Gandalf looked into Bilbo's eye. Bilbo had complete faith that Gandalf would help. Gandalf could see that Thorin was right. To disappoint Bilbo in what was so obviously a cause for good would be the start of much greater losses in Gandalf.

"Of course I will help, Bilbo, "Gandalf assured him. "We are just at a loss of where to start. I do not even know this girl Thorin speaks of. She may not even be alive. The Elves of Mirkwood suffered terrible losses and not just in battle - their settlements were attacked by Sauron's surrogates. Some fled, never to return to Thranduil's Kingdom."

Bilbo eagerly provided information "Rhavaniel must have returned to Erebor after Thorin sent her away from Kili, because she fought at the Battle of Five Armies. I know she survived. I remember her helping the Dwarves clear the dead from the battlefield. I don't know what became of her after that."

"That is where we start to look."

"I know where she lived and worked in Mirkwood." Bilbo said, "It was near Thranduil's' Halls - the safest part of Greenwood. She was still a girl, so she must have gone back to her family."

Thorin was eager to start, "I have been to Mirkwood and did not see her, but perhaps I did not know where to look and missed her. I need Bilbo's help as well, Gandalf."

Gandalf turned to Bilbo, "Thorin has agreed to return to Mirkwood. From there, we can sweep up through Esgaroth to Dale and reach Erebor. It will be a long journey. But it will not be like our quest. We will have good weather, safe roads, no need for secrecy. We may be in Mirkwood this time next month."


	3. Pleasant Travel

Gandalf was right about the vast difference between their first journey and their second. They traveled quickly over well-paved roads, and even indulged in several fast coach rides between way stations.

Middle-Earth had changed with the Battle of Five Armies. Dwarves that had not left Blue Mountain in the first wave of reclaimers were coming now, often with tiny Dwarflings in tow.

Tradesmen from Bywater and Bree were traveling to Dale, where the city was being rebuilt and there were good wages to be had. Even Elves were occasionally met on the road - ones that had fled Mirkwood and were returning after sensing that the forest was again the green paradise they had known it to be. The Elves never joined the caravans, as Dwarves and Men did, but they were gracious fellow travelers on the road, willing to share a tale and a warm fire for a few hours.

Bilbo enjoyed this trip greatly, for everyone was from someplace different and had a tale to tell about why they left and what they hoped to find.

Thorin was pleased as well, at how happy his Longbeard tribe had become. He had known them all in Blue Mountain, and had promised them they would return to their homeland. He was able to see the results of promises fulfilled and it cheered him. Often, the Dwarves spoke of their sorrow at the loss of Thorin and his two brave young nephews.

The three travelers spent the night in comfortable inns and ate well, with the generous and well-heeled Bilbo footing the bill. Gandalf had no use for coin and in fairness to Thorin, it cost nothing to feed and shelter the ghost.

They bypassed Rivendell, and Beorn's house, only for expediency. Bilbo and Gandalf promised each other that they would return at a slower pace and spend time with their old friends. For now, they needed to reach Mirkwood as quickly as they could.

By the time Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thorin had reached the Western edge of Mirkwood, they were alone. The forest seemed to have changed for the better in the past two years, becoming green and healthy once more. Still, all Dwarves and Men had taken a Northern route, knowing they were not welcome in these woods. Some feared that the tales of this place as the source of Darkness were all too true. Even the Elves that occasionally shared the Eastward passage had split off, heading for their own various enclaves via secret path that only they could travel.

Bilbo and Gandalf were pleasantly surprised to see the roads repaired as they began the crossing. They were also surprised, though a bit less pleasantly, to be greeted by Thranduil's Guards along the road.

Among the Guards, one could tell that all was not right in Thranduil's Kingdom. Many of them were far too young to have been in uniform. They wore Junior Guard uniform but still, they should have been mostly in school and occasionally training, not patrolling roads with a full unit. It bespoke of the losses the Elves had taken in the Battle of Five Armies, two years ago.

Gandalf greeted them pleasantly when challenged about their business, "We are passing through, but would stop and take shelter with you if you would be so kind. My Hobbit friend was hoping to visit the Mordemirdanian family of blacksmiths."

"Yes!" Bilbo added pleasantly, "Perhaps talk to them about a commission before we head to Esgaroth?"

The youngest Guard stepped forward and asked "Did you know Rhavaniel?"

This was quite a surprise for the trio, as they had not expected anyone to guess their true mission, let alone so quickly.

An older Guard who introduced himself as Eruadan shushed the younger Guard.

"As a matter of fact," Bilbo piped up, "I did meet her."

"Well, don't mention that to the family." Eruadan warned them, "She ran away, and no one has seen her in two years. It still pains them, despite her being a foundling and no true kin to them."

"Did none look for her?" asked Gandalf.

"Why look for a run away? She wanted to be gone. She would disappear for days at a time since she was small."

"She did not run away." the younger Guard said quietly, "She was taken away."

The Guard leader, Lalaithion, stepped between Gandalf and the Junior Guard, "Tauriel was the only one to say that, and she herself is dead. Just like everyone who spent too much time with that girl. She was cursed."

Lalaithion turned back to Gandalf and said, "We will gladly escort you through Mirkwood. There is nothing to see in the settlements if speaking to the blacksmiths was your goal. They are too busy to entertain outside commissions."

"Very well." replied Gandalf. "We will appreciate your company and protection for the rest of the way."

(*******)

As they rode through Mirkwood, the youngest Guard introduced himself to Bilbo,

"I am Herion."

"Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire, near Bree."

"Pleased to meet you."

Gandalf realized the young Guard would not be talking with his elders keeping a watchful eye. With a little gesture, he summoned a suspicious rustling and hiss in the woods, reminiscent of a spider nest.

Lalaithion heard it and called to the others, "Come with me. Herion, Saeldur - stay with the visitors and keep them to the road. We will catch up with you."

Gandalf waived, "Don't mind us, we need to make time. Good luck with the search."

As soon as the older Guards were out of earshot, Bilbo began, "Herion, to be perfectly honest with you, we are looking for Rhavaniel."

"I do not believe she is alive." he told them bluntly.

Thorin gasped.

Gandalf asked "And how do come by this opinion?"

"Because I did a very foolish and cruel things when I was younger, and my father's friends tried to protect me from the consequences of my actions.

I was angry with Rhavaniel, that my father died. He had been among the first Guards to go looking for a group of Dwarves that had escaped from King Thranduil's Keep. Rhavaniel was found with those Dwarves, had even helped one of them, they said. She came back alive, while my father did not.

There were awful stories about how he died and... I blamed her. I set fire to the new West forge with her in it. I nearly killed her, and she stood accused of starting the fire.

I told Hebion, my father's closest friend, what I had done. Hebion said he would make it right. I did not know what he meant. Next thing I heard, Rhavaniel was missing and Tauriel, who was Chief of Guards at the time, suspected Hebion of doing her harm."

Thorin was anguished. "Even I never imagined Elves would kill that girl over consorting with Dwarves. Kili was right to have been so worried about her. We should have kept her with us. If he had known she was safe, he might never have left the Halls of Kings. This was my doing."

Gandalf would have been at a loss for words, even if he had dared speak to Thorin in front of their audience of two young Elves.

Now Thorin was forced to wonder how a Dwarf spirit would even begin to look for an Elf in the afterlife. Their heavens were made by their Makers, and separate, as all knew.

Bilbo thought to ask. "Wait, was this before or after the Battle of Five Armies?"

"Before. Hebion died at that battle and I was never able to ask him what had become of Rhavaniel."

Bilbo sighed with relief, "I can assure you that Rhavaniel fought in that battle, and survived. She survived whatever Hebion _might_ have done."

"I _never_ heard that before." Herion said with tears of relief. "Thank you. If you see her, please tell her that I am sorry. We were friends as children."

"Aren't you still children?"

"I suppose. Hasn't felt that way in a long time, though."


	4. City of Dale

Once clear of Mirkwood, the three travelers said goodbye to the Elf Guards and thanked them for their help.

They journeyed to Dale, only this time by fine road, well surfaced and protected. They once more found the road populated by fellow travelers, both Dwarf and Men. No Elves appeared to live or work in Esgaroth.

Thorin, who did not sleep, stared into the fires each night. He grew quieter as they drew closer to Dale and the Gates of Erebor. He was beginning to doubt that the Elf girl would ever be found. She was no doubt hiding from her fellow Elves, but who among Man or Dwarf might have taken her in? She was very young to have been left on her own.

(*******)

The three travelers arrived in Dale to visit Bard the Bowman, now Lord of Esgaroth and Master of Dale. The city was thriving, and completely unrecognizable from the abandoned ruins that Bilbo had seen two years ago. Thorin had passed through Dale when he first returned from the Halls of Mahal, but even he was surprised at how much progress had been made. More ruins had been taken down and new structures built.

Word of the arrival of Gandalf and Bilbo was a very pleasant surprise for Bard. He respected their efforts before and during the Battle of Five Armies, which had taken a great toll on his people.

Bard greeted Gandalf and Bilbo himself, and escorted them to the repaired City Hall. The three had decided beforehand that they would not trouble Bard with the news that Thorin's ghost was with them. Though they had been allied at the end, the relationship between Bard and Thorin had been strained, and the presence of ghosts could prove to be disconcerting.

Once they had settled in and enjoyed pleasantries and reminiscences, Bilbo asked, "Are there any Elves residing in Dale?"

Bard shook his head, "We have a small group of officials from King Thranduil who conduct the business of trade and return home quickly. Elves care not for the bustle of city life, or the many strangers, and certainly not for the Dwarves, whose population seems to double every three months. "

"He is lying." Thorin told Gandalf. Always a good judge of the truth in life, Thorin's ghost was even better due to his sensitivity to all forms of heat.

Gandalf nodded a quiet agreement.

"We were hoping there were Elves that could be hired as guides. We are urgently looking for one of their kind, and would welcome any help." Gandalf said.

"I can ask Thranduil's people for help on your behalf. I am expecting some in three days time." Bard offered.

"That is too long." Thorin snapped, and laid a ghostly hand on Bard's shoulder. Bard reacted as if chilled, but not frightened. Bilbo was oblivious to Thorin's actions, but he could tell that Gandalf was becoming increasingly impatience with _someone_.

Gandalf rubbed his hands together, "Cold in here, isn't it? Winter is certainly coming - would that we could throw out that chill air like a rude guest."

Gandalf walked to the fireplace and added several logs to the already crackling fire. Gandalf appeared to mutter a bit to himself by the fire as he warmed his hands.

Bilbo smiled apologetically at Bard, "Gandalf's mind is weighted down with worry about our missing friend, you see. We are at a loss for places to look. If there are no Elves, then perhaps a bounty hunter could help us?"

"A what, now?" asked Gandalf, turning his attention back to Bard and Bilbo.

"Oh, some of our fellow travelers mentioned that the Orc hunters that Bard hired. They are the reason the roads have been so safe for over a year." Bilbo explained, "Man and Dwarf hunted all of those not wise enough or fast enough to retreat to Misty Mountains caves."

"A bounty hunter seems a bit harsh, Bilbo. We are hunting a young friend, not an Orc." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf is right to be concerned about the rough sort you may encounter by hiring a hunter. Most of them were more apt to fight each other and the Dwarves than Orcs. We are finally seeing them leave, good riddance, as their source of income is gone. I would not want to see you hire one." Bard cautioned them.

"Perhaps you could guide us to the a trustworthy one?" Bilbo pressed. "It is worth the risk to us."

"There are only two I trust completely. One I did hire as a soldier, and he has been sent South to Rohan to buy good cavalry horses. He will not be back for month. The other is an Elf named Raven who may have stayed on, temporarily." Bard said with reluctance. "She worked as a bounty hunter for nearly a year, and was better than the whole lot of mercenaries combined. She never served as guide though, and cannot be persuaded to do so for any amount of gold. But she may be persuaded to talk to you about Esgaroth - the secret trails and caves. We citizens have been so busy harvesting and rebuilding that only the bounty hunters truly know this land. She is also among the few I trust not to cut your throat and steal your purse once you are outside the City."

"Raven?" mused Gandalf, "That is not a true Elf name."

Bard shrugged, "She is an unusual Elf."

Bilbo asked, "Is she quite short and dark for an Elf?"

Bard was startled, but replied, "Yes."

Gandalf allowed himself a bit of optimism, "Bard, I do not think we want to hire her as a guide. She may herself be who we are looking for."

Bard was not pleased, "Why would you be looking for her?"

"We think she might be an old friend." Gandalf offered.

"Might be? You do not know?"

Bilbo assured him, "I will know her if I see her."

"I do count her as friend, and she is shy around strangers." Bard said, "I will relay a message. I know where to find her if she is here. If she does know you, and wishes to speak with you, then I will arrange it."

"That is not good enough." Thorin argued with Gandalf.

Gandalf sensed Bard's reluctance, and sought to assure him by being accommodating. , "That is a lovely idea, Bard, thank you."

Thorin, "That is not acceptable. We need to see her immediately, and what will we do if she tells Bard 'no'? Sit here idle?"

Gandalf swatted at the air, "Oh, now it is getting quite too hot in here."

"Ask him where she is! He is hiding something." Thorin demanded.

"Enough!" Gandalf raised his staff. What he might do with it was a question neither Thorin or Gandalf wanted answered. Thorin nodded silently. Gandalf turned to see Bard and Bilbo staring at him with apprehension.

"Enough...conversation, I am afraid. I am quite weary. Perhaps if you could recommend an inn?" Gandalf asked. "I should like to take a pleasant meal and an early bed."

"I have already arranged that you stay in the inn next to this Hall." Bard told them. "It is called Gladsome Company. I thought I should dine with you tonight, but perhaps I should let you take your leave and we three meet there for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Splendid idea." Gandalf enthused.

"And you will speak to Raven at our behest?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course" Bard assured him. "I will look for her tonight."


	5. Gladsome Company

Gandalf was as good as his word, and ordered an early dinner and a bottle of wine at the Gladsome Company. Bilbo sat down with him.

"Is Thorin with us?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf scowled, "He should be, but he is not. He is no doubt spying on Bard. Shameful behavior. He swore he would meet us back here for breakfast, at least."

"Gandalf, would you mind terrible if I took leave of you for a bit? I should like to explore the City. It has changed so much."

Gandalf sighed. "Go right ahead. I had the innkeeper's lad send word to Balin that we have arrived, and will meet him tomorrow afternoon."

After a bit of excellent stew and fresh baked bread, Bilbo readied himself to depart. In all honesty, Bilbo had also planned to spy on Bard, to see if he might lead them to Rhavaniel. But Bilbo took Gandalf's words to heart - to spy on their gracious host would be wrong. Instead, Bilbo thought that with careful observation and a willingness to listen, he might figure this out on his own. He found that direct questions were met with suspicion, but a more leisurely approach tended to yield success, if patient.

Bilbo asked the innkeeper's lad, "How many forges are there in the City now?" for he knew Rhavaniel was trained as a smith.

"At least four." the young man replied. "One in each quarter of the City, but smaller ones are cropping up as more tradesmen move in. The biggest by far is the SouthEast - it is part of the armory. Lord Bard wants us to build up a proper army. We just have a handful of full time guards now, but eventually every able-bodied citizen will be expected to learn to fight, in case we have to defend Dale."

"That sounds like a wise plan." Bilbo nodded. "Have you been trained to fight yet?"

"Oh, no Sir. Bard lets us choose when, and my Papa says I can train this winter when he does not need me so much. Bard does not want anyone's farm or business to suffer."

"Bard is a good leader. I first met him in Lake-Town, and he impressed me greatly." Bilbo smiled.

"Aye, Bard is not swayed by need of gold or power. We are lucky to have him. People want to be citizens, and do our part. Not like the bounty hunters. They thought they might be hired to train us citizens as soldiers, after they ran out of Orcs to hunt, but Bard was not having it. That crowd of louts has been thinning out for the last year, and we may soon see the last of them."

"I heard they were not popular."

"We needed them, that is certain. A few were glad to settle down here, but most tended to drink their wages and start fights. It was the Dwarves who had enough, rounded up the worst of the lot and escorted them out of Esgaroth. The rest will leave soon."

"Were they all that bad? You said a few stayed?"

"Yes, Sir, we have two brothers, Fenrick and Edrick, who have a nice cabin to the south and are looking forward to a good winter of trapping. Master Beywynd had been a proper cavalry officer in Rohan but lost his family to plague. Bard was pleased that he wanted to settle down in Dale after the Orcs were gone. Beywynd is Bard's Master at Arms now. Bard never really counted Beywynd as a bounty hunter - saw himself in Beywynd, if the fates had been as unkind, I suppose. They are great friends."

"Is Bard friends with any of the other bounty hunters?"

"Oh, there is Bard's Black Elf..." and then the lad stopped.

"I have heard of her." Bilbo reassured him, "Bard himself told me she was better than all the rest combined."

"Well, if you already know of her." the lad began, "We don' t like to mention her to strangers. Bard and Beywynd have said Elves do not care for one of their own living among Men, and the Dwarves do not like her, as they hate all Elves. It is upon us to keep her welcome here. And she is welcome. Even before she took up Orc hunting, many veterans of the Battle of Five Armies swear they are only alive because of her and her tame Warg."

And now Bilbo was sure Rhavaniel and the Elf called Raven were one and the same.

"Have you seen her lately?" Bilbo asked.

"I never got a good look at her myself. She always kept to herself, wearing that black cloak and hood - never frequented the taverns. But I hope to see her this winter. I'll train in archery at the armory first, and that is where she lives, along with her Warg. I hear she is the most beautiful creature in Esgaroth."

"With black hair and green eyes?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"She and I have met before - a long time ago. Which way to the armory?"

(********)

Thorin did not have to wait long for Bard to leave City Hall. Thorin did hate spying. It was beneath his dignity as a Dwarf and a King to be anything but forthright in his dealings with others. But his inability to speak with any living thing but Gandalf had severely limited him. Thorin was left without his powers of persuasion. "What I would not give to enjoy a good argument!" Thorin said to himself. He missed conversation more than the taste of food or drink in Middle-Earth.

Bard quickly made his way to the new armory on the western edge of Dale. It was as Thorin suspected, Bard knew exactly where to find Raven.

Thorin followed Bard in to the armory, but was forced to hang back in the shadows as Bard passed a hot forge. Thorin did not want to be seen or heard, and with enough heat, his spirit would shine with a blue glow whether he wanted it to or not. His colors were not the green or dark grey of other spirits of Middle-Earth - the lost and the wicked. Thorin's spirit was still healthy, and his own to command.

Thorin was able to catch sight of Bard interrupting what appeared to be adolescent blacksmith shaping metal at an anvil. The person was well garbed in leather apron, gloves, and mask. When the small figure lifted the mask, Thorin saw her.

"There you are." Thorin said.

She looked much older than two years passed, Thorin though. She seemed...harder, somehow. She would not be mistaken for a child now despite her short stature, though she would be what, barely 50? An Elf that age should still be in school.

It was certainly Rhavaniel, though. Black hair, brown skin, and those big emerald eyes.

Thorin noticed the big pen for Rhavaniel's pet Warg adjacent to the armory - nasty thing. Though on second glance, her Warg seemed far different than any he had seen before. Belonging to an Elf rather than an Orc must have agreed with the beast. This Warg appeared to enjoy regular meals and thoughtful grooming. His fur was luxurious rather than ragged and matted. With his black coat, white chest, and self-satisfied demeanor, it reminded Thorin of giant housecat, curled up in the sun without a care in the world.

Thorin shook his head, "There is no end to the strangeness of that girl."

Thorin watched Bard speak to Rhavaniel at length. Both looked concerned.

"How threatening could anyone find Bilbo Baggins?" Thorin mused. Still, if Bilbo could find Rhavaniel, then it made sense that anyone else could as well. The girl had her reasons for hiding herself away.

Bard put a comforting hand on Rhavaniel's shoulder, nodded, and turned to leave. Thorin was left with no idea what they had agreed to. He decided to circle around and enter the armory from the archery range or the Warg's pen, to avoid being seen in the heat.


	6. Visitors

When Thorin's ghost returned to the armory through a more hospitable entrance, he was surprised to see that Bilbo had found Rhavaniel as well. The burglar was full of surprises.

"Miss Rhavaniel!" Bilbo called out. "It is so good to see you."

Rhavaniel had not yet re-equipped herself with the bulky blacksmith protective gear after Bard's visit. Bilbo was able to notice her immediately.

"Mr. Boggins?" she said with surprise. "I was not expecting you."

Bilbo smiled at the mangling of his name. He knew that Rhavaniel had learned his name from Kili, and it was Kili who had originally mispronounced it. Bilbo did not care to correct her, since "Boggins" was now an endearing reminder of Thorin's youngest nephew. Besides, a good burglar should cultivate an alias or two.

Thorin was able to get close enough to Bilbo and Rhavaniel to witness their conversation.

Rhavaniel shook Bilbo's hand."Please come sit down. May I offer you a mug of cider?"

"That sounds lovely." Bilbo smiled up at her.

Rhavaniel led Bilbo to an area near the forge where benches were arranged and a score of boys were fletching arrows.

Mr. Boggins, I should like you to meet the archers of Esgaroth. First class.

None of the boys had met a real, live hobbit. They were eager to make acquaintance while Rhavaniel prepared mugs of hot cider for all, to enjoy on this autumn day.

After answering a dozen questions about Hobbits, mostly related to his feet, Rhavaniel bid the boys to leave her alone with her guest.

Rhavaniel, " Go with Bennen and practice for a while. Mr. Boggins and I have some catching up to do."

Thorin sat with them. He wanted to be close enough to read the girl's eyes.

"How long have you been working here?" Bilbo asked.

"Almost a year." she explained. "Once the armory was properly built up, Lord Bard and his Master at Arms, Beywynd, thought that they should select some boys to train early as elite archers. Bard has tried to place all the children that have lost one or more parents with a good apprenticeship. This is just one of many programs that he has. I teach them archery, and how to make their own weapons. And I make supplies for the adult archers, and help the other smiths with design and construction of larger weapons. I enjoy the work."

"I heard you were hunting Orcs and goblins before then?" Bilbo asked quizzically.

"Oh, yes I did . Beywynd teases that I was so good at it, I put us both out of work." she laughed. "But I would not have wanted to hunt Orcs any longer. It was unpleasant work under the best of circumstances. The roads are safe now, all the way down to Mirkwood and West to this side of Misty Mountains, so it was worth it."

"Have you had any other visitors?"

"You are the first, and a pleasant surprise at that." Rhavaniel told him."I see none that knew me before. I like it that way. I don't think you understand, Mr. Boggins, my people were _not_ happy to see me back."

"I know." Bilbo told her as gently as he could, "Gandalf and I ran into your young friend, Herion, on the way here."

Rhavaniel froze.

"He was sure you were dead" Bilbo rushed to say, "and it pained him greatly. He wanted to tell you, if you were still alive, how very sorry he was."

"Did you tell him you thought I was alive?"

"Well, yes, of course I did. He was happy to hear it."

Rhavaniel nodded, " If you see him again, you may tell him his apology was accepted."

"She is lying." Thorin said to Bilbo. "I do not blame her."

"Do you...have any Dwarf visitors?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin sighed, "Kili was not here, Bilbo." even though he knew Bilbo could not hear him. Thorin could sense things. He had discovered that he could see his own trail behind himself, even months after he had passed by. Gandalf had seen it too, once Thorin had shown him what to look for. He would surely have seen Kili's pale footprints had he ever set foot in this armory.

Rhavaniel grimaced. "My relationship with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield has certainly not improved over the last two years. I know they are your dear companions, and brothers in arms, Mr. Boggins, but they hold no friendship for me, nor I for them."

"I am sorry to hear that." Bilbo said.

"I have not seen a Dwarf in a year. Bard has restricted certain quarters of the City, mostly to keep Thranduil's Elves and Dain's Dwarves apart. Neither are allowed in this quarter with the armory, so I am undisturbed. If I need something in the market the Dwarves frequent, I send a boy."

"I don't suppose you would be willing to meet with me and Gandalf and Balin tomorrow for tea?"

Rhavaniel shook her head. "No! I will not break the truce that Bard negotiated."

"Bard negotiated? How badly were you getting along with the Dwarves that you have a formal truce?"

At that moment, a rosy cheeked woman arrived pushing a cart. "Hello, Raven." she called.

"If you will excuse me, Mr. Boggins. The boys get three meals a day, delivered from a nearby tavern, as part of Bard's care for them. This is their dinner time. You are welcome to join us."

"Thank you, but I should take my leave now, and let you tend to your charges. Might I come back in the morning to see you?" Biblo asked.

"You may certainly come back." Rhavaniel told him "But I will be busy tomorrow morning. Night might be better. Bard did tell me you wanted to see me. I will send word to Bard on when I will be here. It was good seeing you. Thank you for coming."


	7. Tombs

Bilbo returned to the inn, with Thorin following silently behind.

They found Gandalf by the fire, enjoying spiced wine and an apple tart dessert.

"I have found Rhavaniel." Bilbo announced. "She seems fine. I thought I should wait until you were with me to discuss the..._ghost situation_." Bilbo's voice dropped to a whisper.

"You should have waited before you spoke to her at all." Gandalf scolded. "What is your assessment, Thorin?"

"Wait, Thorin was there?" Bilbo asked with concern.

"Yes, I was. I followed Bard."

Gandalf waived at the air, "Of course you did. No respect for decorum."

"Wait, wait. I should be able to tell if Thorin is near or not. That is a reasonable request." Bilbo stated.

"Fine." said Thorin, and laid a hand upon Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo jumped as he did when he was a child, and an older cousin slipped a snowball down the back of his shirt. "Brrrrrrrrr. That is chilling."

Bilbo looked behind him. Their proximity to the fire, and the warmth taken from the touch was enough for the ghost of Thorin to be lit, very briefly, in a mystical blue glow.

Biblo smiled at his old friend. "Thorin, it is good to see you. That was well worth a small chill. You may remind me of your presence at any time."

Thorin nodded, then faded once more from Bilbo's sight.

Gandalf sighed. "Thorin assures me that Kili's spirit has never been to that armory. He also tells me that the girl was very nervous to have been found out, even by you, Bilbo.

Bilbo was hurt, "I thought she was quite pleased to see me."

"Indeed she was. It is others that she is afraid of. She is afraid you inquiries have alerted other Elves that she is alive." Gandalf explained.

"I did not wish to make life difficult for her." Bilbo offered.

"We will need to speak to her again tomorrow, and explain _why_ we are looking for her. That may set her mind at ease." Gandalf assured Bilbo. "What is that? Thorin bids us good night, and he wants me to thank you for your very kind treatment of the girl. Had you not befriended her when you first met her with Kili at Erebor, we would never have a chance to gain her trust. "

(*************)

While Gandalf and Bilbo retreated to their rooms and a well deserved sleep, Thorin walked to Erebor. He needed to see Kili's tomb once more, and find his sister. He knew she came there often and always at the end of the day. He had seen her there when he first returned from the Halls of Kings many months ago.

Thorin was not disappointed. He found his sister, Dis, engaged in conversation at the tomb of her sons. She was talking to them as if they were all gathered around the table after dinner, discussing the events of the day.

She talked to Thorin about the details of running Erebor, and planning for expansion because more families who move back all the time.

_"People want their old family quarters - the ones they heard their grandparents describe, but find them taken by families that arrived earlier... there is enough room for all, but there is bickering... "_

She discussed things she knew Thorin would care about.

_"The harvest was excellent in Erebor, but we fear the demands placed by the growing population of Men and Dwarves will drive up the price of bread to levels unaffordable to the poor. Dain and Bard are discussing subsidies. Poor Dain never thought he would have to contend with such issues, but he is adjusting and Balin has proven to be an invaluable advisor..."_

She read to her oldest son, Fili, from a book Ori had recommended to her.

_"They are still recovering and repairing books from the library, and Ori always comes to me with his latest favorite..." _

She talked to Fili about planning celebrations in the spring, where the younger Dwarves would be holding competitions.

_"I am having prizes made for sword, battle ax, archery...I think of what you would have liked, since you and you brother would have won many of them yourselves..."_

She spoke to Kili about how his young friends Gimli and Ori faired.

_"But the best news is the progress on you aerie. Once the Mining Commission assured Dain it would be safe to tunnel from inside Erebor straight to your ledge, it was surprisingly easy. Since they found the vein of mithril, it has been difficult to have them slow down. _

_I am so glad Ori found all of your sketches and gave them to me. He said you were going to keep a pet bird there. I know you and Fili wanted another falcon after Pyke died but seriously, drilling a hole in the Mountain to keep birds? When did you become so extravagant? No doubt you got such a notion from the Elf cities you visited. _

_Fortunately, the mithril more than compensates for the labor already and Dain and I have agreed that the surplus will go toward a bonus for the miners and possibly the food subsidies I was just discussing with your Uncle Thorin. _

_No miner had ever heard of mithril being discovered in Lonely Mountain, and never so high in any mountain. They call it miraculous..." _


End file.
